When they see the sun but they can't see the stars
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Entah kesialan apa yang membawanya bertemu Kagura di taman kota Kabukichou malam itu. Padahal Shougo sudah banyak berdo'a pada dewa sebelum pulang dari apartemen Yamazaki agar dijauhkan dari hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya repot, tetapi dewa malah mempersulit takdirnya. Seharusnya ia tidak buang air kecil sembarangan di belakang kuil tadi pagi, walau sekepepet apapun. - Okikagu. AU.


.

.

 **When they see the sun but they can't see the stars** _by Crimson Scarlet Rose_

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama © _Hideaki Sorachi_

 **Warning:** AU-School. OOC (demi kepentingan alur cerita /bhak alesan aja). Alur kecepetan. Psychological. Bahasa tidak baku. dldr.

Enjoy!

1

.

.

* * *

Ia melihat murid pindahan itu dengan tatapan malas. Seorang gadis berambut _vermillion_ terseyum lebar ketika selesai memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Yato Kagura. Itulah yang terbaca ketika Shougo melirik nama lengkap gadis itu yang tertulis di papan tulis. Saat anak itu memperkenalkan diri, Shougo tidak begitu mendengarkan. Ia malah melamun karena tidak terlalu peduli.

' _Ah, seragamnya kusut._ '

itulah kesan pertama Shougo pada gadis bernama Kagura.

.

.

Gadis keturunan _china_ itu terlalu _supel_ , sampai-sampai hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu sepertiga teman sekelas banyak yang sudah akrab dengannya (tentu saja tidak termasuk Shougo). Shougo lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergaul dengan para _senpai_ anggota OSIS seperti Shimaru- _san_ dan Yamazaki. Kalau musim razia tiba, ialah yang paling _excited_ saat mengancam― _eh_ maksudnya, menegur para siswa. Alhasil ia tidak punya banyak teman di kelas karena sebagian besar murid angkatannya tidak terlalu menyukainya, apalagi ditambah dengan kepribadian sadisnya. Hanya saja anak-anak perempuan tetap bersikap baik padanya dikarenakan Shougo memiliki wajah yang _tampvan_. Catat! Hanya Karena wajahnya yang tampan. Yah, lupakan soal Shougo. Tak akan ada habisnya jika terus membahas pemuda sensasional seperti dirinya.

Kembali lagi pada Kagura. Gadis itu seakan-akan memang penghuni kelas ini dari awal dan ia tidak terlihat seperti murid pindahan. Anomali yang terjadi setelah kepindahannya adalah nama Kagura sering menggema di kelas. Contohnya;

"Kagura! Ada kedai ramen baru di depan stasiun lho! Kita pergi ke sana _yuk_!"

"Kagura, ayo ikut karokean! Ada lagu dangdut baru yang _ashoy_!"

"Kagura aku punya anak anjing baru, mau lihat?"

"Kagura mau makan _bento_ _bareng ga_?"

"Kagura ayo ke toilet bareng!" yang satu ini malah mendapat timpukan sandal sebagai jawaban karena yang mengajaknya itu Madao yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berjenis kelamin jantan seperti Sadaharu. Seharusnya ia malah tidak butuh toilet.

Pokoknya yang jelas, apa-apa _manggil_ Kagura. Yah, seperti itulah eksistensi Kagura di kelas 2F SMU Kabuki ini. Sebelas-duabelas dengan sebutir gula yang makin lama makin dikerubungi semut. Intinya orang-orang yang mengelilingi gadis itu makin hari makin banyak saja. Lama-lama Shougo takut Kagura bisa menciptakan _sekte_ sesat.

Sebenarnya Shougo pun agak tidak _respek_ dengan Kagura karena kelompoknya sering _cekikikan_ dengan volume yang luar biasa bising di pagi-istirahat-sore hari. Suara cekikikan mereka yang menggema menurut Shougo bisa dikategorikan sebagai polusi suara. Karena saat Shougo mendengarkan lagu A7X saja lewat _earphone_ -nya, suara ketawa-ketiwi nyaring yang khas siswi SMA itu masih dapat terdengar.

Gila.

Lalu entah kesialan apa yang membawanya bertemu Kagura di taman kota Kabukichou pada malam hari yang tidak terlalu dingin, di musim panas 3 bulan kemudian. Iris _crimson_ -nya tidaklah rusak, tetapi ia melihat pelupuk mata gadis itu berderai air mata di sisi taman. Dua kali pemuda itu _mengucek-ucek_ matanya tidak percaya.

' _Jangan-jangan Kagura jadi korban tindakan kriminal?_ ' pikir Shougo _kejauhan_. Tetapi ia mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena menurutnya Kagura tidak memiliki _sex appeal_ yang memadai untuk menggoda penjahat.

Padahal Shougo sudah banyak berdo'a pada dewa sebelum pulang dari apartemen Yamazaki agar dijauhkan dari hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya repot, tetapi dewa malah mempersulit takdirnya. Seharusnya ia tidak buang air kecil sembarangan di belakang kuil tadi pagi, walau _sekepepet_ apapun. Dan mungkin inilah karma yang ia dapat dari dewa.

Shougo pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sepasang bola mata Kagura beradu pandang dengan bola matanya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menahan isakan tangisnya, tetapi mata yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah tak bisa disembunyikan dari Shougo. Dengan sekali gerakan Shougo malah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan memotret ke arah Kagura yang wajahnya masih sembab plus _nggak-banget_.

" _AH_!" cicit Kagura kaget ketika lampu _flash_ kamera itu berkedip.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkan atau memajang ini di web **sekarang** kok. Foto ini akan aku simpan dan **digunakan pada saat yang tepat** ," Shougo menyeringai.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kesal dan tangannya terkepal, "Hapus atau kuhajar kamu!" ancamnya dengan suara yang agak parau karena habis menangis.

Seakan tidak mendengar ancaman Kagura, Shougo terus memprovokasi.

"Tidak biasanya kamu **tidak** tertawa lebar-lebar,"

"Kamu bodoh ya? Mana ada orang yang tidak menangis di hari kematian anjing peliharaannya yang baru saja dikuburkan tadi."

Pupil mata Shougo melebar, oh begitu rupanya. Pantas seragamnya agak kotor karena tanah.

"Kalau kamu tidak menghapus foto itu, aku akan melaporkanmu atas tindakan kriminal memotret seenaknya dan mengancam seseorang."

Saat Kagura hendak merebut paksa smartphone milik Shougo, pemuda itu memperlihatkan foto yang ia ambil tadi. Foto tersebut hanya menampakkan kaki sampai betis Kagura, ajaibnya tanda-tanda penampakkan mukanya yang kacau sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Seketika air muka Kagura memucat, "Kamu tidak memfoto mukaku…"

"Siapa yang bilang aku memfoto mukamu? Kamu bahkan sudah menuduhku macam-macam dan mengancamku. Seharusnya aku yang melaporkanmu," kemenangan mutlak untuk Okita Shougo! _Yashh_!

Kagura mendelik ke arah Shougo yang masih berdiam diri di hadapannya, "Apa? Kenapa masih di sini? Kalau tidak adak urusan, cepat pergi!"

"Rumahmu di mana? Biar kuantar. Repot jadinya kalau kamu jadi korban kriminalitas di malam hari. Bisa-bisa aku terkena imbasnya karena membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri."

Kagura mendecakkan lidah sebal dan mengusap ingusnya yang meler dengan punggung tangannya, " _Tch_ , tidak perlu sadis sialan. Apartemenku berada dekat taman ini."

"Kalau begitu segeralah pulang _China_ , dan tolong mulutmu agak di- _filter_ sedikit. Sangat memalukan sekali anak perempuan banyak mengumpat begitu. Nanti kamu bakal sulit menikah."

"Aku mau mengenang anjingku dulu di taman ini sebentar, dan jangan mengatur-atur aku seenak jidatmu," jawab Kagura ketus. Gadis itu mungkin menyadari mengapa Shougo tidak punya banyak teman, setelah mengetahui sifat asli pemuda itu yang begini menyebalkan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Akan 'ku temani sampai selesai,"

Kagura mengerjap sebentar dan membalas perkataan romantis Shougo dengan tatapan jijik, "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang."

"Jangan salah paham dulu, ingat ya, aku menemanimu supaya kamu tidak jadi korban kriminalitas. Jadi kalau kamu mau mengenang anjingmu, silahkan saja. Jangan pedulikan kehadiranku. Anggap saja aku cuma angin lalu atau remah nasi."

"Tidak jadi, aku malah merasa mual tiap lihat wajahmu," Shougo berpikir bahwa Kagura seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam saja.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah pulang kalau begitu," paksa Shougo tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku mendo'akannya sekali lagi," Kagura menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan menutup matanya. Ia bergumam sesuatu lalu mengucek matanya sekali lagi.

"Oke aku pulang sekarang sadis, puas?" Kagura membereskan sekop kecil dan _trashbag_ hitam yang dibawanya.

Begitu Kagura melangkah kakinya melewati Shougo, ia dihentikan oleh pertanyaan dari pemuda sadis itu.

"Siapa nama anjing itu?"

Raut wajah Kagura menunjukkan keragu-raguan sekaligus heran karena Shougo tiba-tiba bertanya nama anjingnya.

"Kalau kamu bakal menangis lagi ketika menyebutkan namanya, kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri menyebut namanya."

"Anjingku bernama Sadaharu." Kagura memainkan ujung rok _rample_ -nya, "Setelah do'a terakhir tadi, aku berjanji pada Sadaharu untuk tidak menagisinya lagi," tetapi pelupuk mata Kagura tidak bisa bohong dan mulai basah lagi.

Shougo menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat pose berdo'a dan menutup matanya dengan elegan, " _Otsukare sama_ Sadaharu, semoga dia bisa tenang di alam sana."

Crimson itu kembali bertemu dengan _sapphire_ milik Kagura. Air muka keheranan nampak kembali di wajah manisnya yang sembab, mungkin ia tidak menyangka Shougo akan turut mendo'akan Sadaharu juga.

Dengan setengah sadar mulut gadis itu mengap-mengap kehabisan kata-kata. Dan kata inilah yang malah keluar, "Terima kas―" sayangnya perkataanya segera dipotong oleh Shougo.

"Seharusnya ia bisa tenang di alam sana karena terbebas dari majikan galak sepertimu, China."

Urat-urat di kepala Kagura kembali tertarik karena sebal akan mulut Shougo yang terus saja memprovokasinya tiada henti. Seketika sekop yang Kagura pegang, ia lemparkan ke arah Shougo. Akan tetapi Shougo dapat menghidari sekop itu dengan licah seperti atlit senam lantai.

" _Jaa_ ," pamit Shougo tidak tahu malu dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi dengan cepat ke jalan arah rumahnya. Ia tidak melihat kebelakang lagi karena kalau ia melihat kebelakang, Kagura sudah berevolusi menjadi manusia bertanduk yang siap melahapnya hidup-hidup.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

,

* * *

 **A/n:**

Bukan fic pertama buat okikagu, karena banyak fic yang sudah saya buat hanya tersimpan di draft dan tidak dikembangkan. Saya sedih dan bingung mau digimanain ini orz :(

Dan btw maaf jokes-nya receh banget soalnya, masih belajar buat fic yang ringan dan ada humor-humornya. Dan ini fic multi-chap pertamaaaa AAAA excited bgt iniii www. Oke staph.

Dan shimura di sini yaitu si shimura saito, kapten shinsengumi divisi 3 yang kribo. Siapa tau lupa sama dia, bisa gugling dulu 8Dd

 _See you next time, Adios!_

 **~Rose**

1 May 2017


End file.
